Fan:Tobias Ryder
Tobias is a 5'10 16 year old American boy with blue eyes, tanned skin, a robotic left arm- the fore arm is made of Red Chrome Digizoid, and the upper arm is steel-, and fiery red Goku-like hair. He wears gold goggles with blue lenses, a short sleeve red shirt with a stylized white Chinese dragon on it, blue jeans with a leather belt, brown army boots, and a single white glove on his human right arm. He has a leather jacket tied around his waist, and has a sword sheath worn across his chest. The sword carried in the sheath is the Champion Buster. He possess a red digivice called the Digivice Chaos. History Tobias Ryder is the oldest child of the Ryder Family, the family that owns the (redundancy alert) Ryder Corporation that specializes in computer technologies. Tobias is fluent in both Japanese and English, as he has moved back and forth between America and Japan for years due to his family's business ventures. One would expect that Tobias to be quiet, secluded, and socially anxious, or anything else but what he is due to a birth defect that left him with only his right arm, but that isn't even close to true; Tobias is athletic, energetic, and a true hot-head in every sense, with an insatiable urge to prove himself in the face of adversity. Through constant training and hard work, he has mastered just about every sport he has played, and before he went to the Digital World, he had just led the (pardon me if this isn't factually accurate) the junior soccer team to victory against the senior team. Although he doesn't have as developed of a strategical mind as his classmate Kudou Taiki (Mikey Kudo in english), he makes up for this by constantly training and experimenting with new techniques, as well as researching the techniques of others, adapting them to his style and making them his own, a unique trait that would serve him well in the Digital World. On the first day he started High School, Timemon came from the future and invaded the Human World, and Omega Shoutmon and the other main members of - now evolved- AtlurBallistamon and JagerDorulumon, followed to assist in the battle against him. Tobias is told by Taiki to flee along with Mori Kasumi, his new acquaintance. They run into his childhood friend, Hiro Kou, and the three hide in a closet together, only to be summoned by Ygg to the Digital World ten years in the future (though they don't know that is was Ygg who summoned them until much later in their adventures.) When the trio comes to, Tobias realizes he has a synthetic left arm, which he is told by Greymon C later on is made of Red Chrome Digizoid. Within the synthetic arm is the Digivice Chaos, which can be moved from inside the arm into his hand by a robotic mechanism controlled by his will. After arriving in the Digital World, he meets his partner Kaomon, and becomes the Digimon Champion by finding and claiming the Champion Buster Sword. They later meet Kou's partner, Suitmon, and Kasumi's partner, Charitymon, and other Digimon, and upon being given the mission to collect the Ancient Powers, become the . Abilities of the Digivice Chaos The Digivice Chaos allows Tobias to perform many actions as well as utilize the Ancient Powers in various ways. Most of these actions are accomplished through the following Verbal Commands: Weapon Up! This command allows Tobias to transform an Ancient Power into a ethereal weapon, depending on the Ancient Power used. The summoned weapon can be DigiXrosed with some select Digimon. * Courageous Sword: Summons an orange ethereal sword, which Tobias dual wields with the Champion Buster. Gives the wielder power over fire. The hilt resembles the Crest of Courage. Uses the Ancient Power of Courage. * Companion's Railgun: Summons a blue ethereal minigun. The barrel comes out of a head that resembles MetalGarurumon. Bears the Crest of Friendship on its side. * Love's Arrow: Summons a red ethereal bow. The limbs resemble fiery wings and the arrow tips resemble the Crest of Love. Fires arrows that can pierce almost anything. * Wisdom's Scepter: Summons a violet scepter that controls lightning. The head resembles AtlurBallistamon Horn, and the shaft is modeled after the Crest of Knowledge. * Purity's Whip: Summons a green ethereal whip that resembles Rosemon's with the Crest of Purity (Crest of Sincerity in English) at its base. It can extend to any length, giving it a variety of uses. * Orb of Sincerity: Summons a silver ethereal orb with the Crest of Sincerity (Crest of Reliability in English) visible within its center. Allows the user to control ice and water, and can create air bubbles that allow other's to breathe underwater. * Hopeful Aegis: Summons a yellow ethereal shield that bears the Crest of Hope on its face. It is impenetrable and can give off rays of light that ward off evil. * Salvation's Staff: Summons a pink ethereal staff with the Crest of Light surrounded by angel wings at its head. Gives the user the power to heal great and terrible wounds, both to creatures such as Digimon and Humans and the land itself. * The Kings Fist: Summons a pale-violet gauntlet that Tobias wears on his normal arm, and is used in conjunction with his mechanical arm to perform feats of great strength. It bears the Crest of Kindness on its palm. * Miraculous Cape: Summons a gold ethereal''' cape that bears the symbol of miracles, as it appears on the Digimental of Miracles. It gives its wearer the power to fly and the cape can be used as a protective item if need be. * '''Fate's Hand: Summons a white-gold ethereal glove that gives the wearer telepathic control of the world around them, allowing them to manipulate it to their will, but this power comes at a great cost to the users stamina. Bear the symbol of fate as it appears on the Digimental of Fate. * ???: Tobias uses the mysterious Ancient Power of Justice to achieve something greater. Cho Shinka! This command prompts the Digivice Chaos to instantly evolve a Digimon into a future form of itself which is generally a higher level than the form before it. It may or may not be permanent depending on the conditions. DigiXros! Tobias uses the Digivice Chaos to fuse 2 or more Digimon or digital items into a single form. Although the actions of the new form are controlled mostly or entirely by the selected "core Digimon," the other digimon part of the DigiXros are sentient of the situation, and can sometimes communicate or act on their own. Ancient Power(s) Unite! Primes the selected Ancient Power(s) for use. Done either before a DigiXros or an Evolution in which one or more Ancient Power is used. Chaos Shinka! '''This command prompts the Digivice Chaos to evolve a Digimon to a higher level using one or more Ancient Powers. Used on Kaomon and Beelzebumon H '''Enhancement Shinka! This command prompts the Digivice Chaos to pseudo-evolve a Digimon to the armor level using an Ancient Power. Used on Suitmon. Chaos Warp Shinka! This command prompts the Digivice Chaos to evolve a Digimon to a higher level using 3 or 4 Ancient Powers. Used on Kaomon, Suitmon, and Charitymon. To see other members of the Crimson Blaze Army, click on the link below: